halofandomcom-20200222-history
Voro Nar 'Mantakree
Voro 'Mantakree, later promoted to Voro Nar 'Mantakree, was a Covenant Elite who quickly rose in rank after the Covenant Civil War began. Background During the 9th Age of Reclamation, 'Mantakree was a Major Elite and assigned to the Reverence-class cruiser Incorruptible. Once the Prophet of Truth abandoned High Charity in his Forerunner ship, the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity was thrown into chaos. As The Battle of Installation 05 raged on, the Civil War of the Covenant began. Brute and Elite controlled ships engaged each other at random, while also trying to prevent the Flood from escaping the Installation. Civil War of the Covenant The Incorruptible's commander, Ship Master Tano 'Inanraree, who was a member of the Governors of Contrition, ordered the ship to be infected by the Flood. The Governors of Contrition believed all Forerunner creations were sacrosanct, even the parasitic Flood infestation of Halo.Ghosts of Onyx page 192. 'Mantakree was forced to kill his former mentor and friend with a Needler to end his insanity. This action was heresy and normally Voro would have been killed by the Lekgolo bonded pair of Paruto Xida Konna and Waruna Xida Yotno who were responsible for the safety of the Ship Master or failing that, kill the attacker; however, the rest of the crew agreed that Tano's judgment had been clouded by the Prophets. With support from the rest of the crew, 'Mantakree was made Ship Master of the Reverance-class cruiser Incorruptible. Y'gar, the eldest bridge officer said, "Tano was devout to the end. But his reasoning in light of recent events, was not sound. This was regrettable, but necessary...Ship Master."Ghosts of Onyx page 191. Voro ordered the grunts to remove Tano's body from the bridge but said leave Tano's blood remaining where it was as a reminder of the price he had paid for their survival. While all of this was going on, the Incorruptible had been targeted by two Brute frigates, the Tenebrous and the Twilight Compunction. Both of the ships launched salvos of plasma and disabled the Incorruptible's shields. Voro took evasive action and hid behind the Covenant Carrier Lawgiver, who's shields were full. When the ship emerged from behind the Lawgiver, Voro targeted the Tenebrous first, using plasma to disable the ship's shields and then finished it off with the Energy Projector. He then opened the starboard launch bay and vented plasma onto the cannons,making them appear to charge and move towards the brute ship. The ship Twilight Compunction retreated for the moment--"as they should when presented with superior firepower..even if that power was an illusion".Ghosts of Onyx, page 195. He stayed in system for a short while to try to eliminate all remaining Flood-controlled ships. He was able to create a short truce between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae while they eliminated Flood controlled ships and four ships that had been or were being infected. Then the Brutes started targeting Sangheili ships, even though the Flood had not been completely eliminated. Shortly thereafter, they jumped system because it would have been "madness" to "stay here and fight." Joyous Exultation Voro took the Incorruptible to the Salia System, outpost world Joyous Exultation. 'Mantakree and his ship intercepted a transmission from the Jiralhanae frigate indicating that the Bloodied Spirit was under the control of the Demons. When he met with Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree, Voro was one of thirty representative Ship Masters who had been called from the two hundred vessels in orbit to hear Xytan's words.Ghosts of Onyx, page 240. Voro voiced his opinion to the Imperial Admiral and fellow ship master that victory might mean nothing if the Flood upon Halo were to escape. It had to be cleansed from the galaxy if the Elites were to survive.Ghosts of Onyx, page 241. Oracle Master Parala 'Ahrmonro played a transmission intercepted from the COM probe Cortana had sent en route to earth. Voro did not understand all of the words, but he did make the connection that SPARTANs were the ones responsible for the destruction of one Holy Rings. The Imperial Admiral made 'Mantakree Fleet Master of the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity and charged him to go to Onyx, protect and secure the holy artifacts, and destroy the demons, denying them their prize at all costs. At this point, the Imperial Admiral appears to give Voro a middle name, most likely signifying that he is a Fleet Master Voro Nar 'Mantakree. Ghosts of Onyx, page 243. Onyx Defenses When the fleet arrived at Onyx, they received a welcome from the Sentinels. Voro sent the Far Sight Lost and its Ship Master, Ship Master 'Qunu, to make contact with the Forerunner Sentinels. 'Qunu began speaking a ritual greeting. The Sentinels responded by making a transmission through the Prophets channel which said: "Rescue phase concluded. Threat-analysis phase concluded. Reclaimant request for Shield World access...denied. Initiating outer defense program."Ghosts of Onyx, page 279. The Sentinels then destroyed the Far Sight Lost. After the ship was destroyed he ordered his ships to target all Sentinels coming towards his Fleet. Ship Master Qunu had been a hero. He had demonstrated for them all that the old ways of devout placation had no place in this new Age. The Sangheili(sic)would forge their own way, with their own blood, if need be.Ghosts of Onyx, page 281. While the Sentinels where powerful en masse, their shield could not withstand the combined fire of the Covenant Fleet. Fleet Master Voro ordered the Absolution to make a Slipspace jump to the northern pole of Onyx. Right when the ship exited Slipspace a wave of Sentinels fired upon and destroyed Absolution before the ships shields could come online. He then ordered no ships to enter Slipspace without his permission. Voro soon scanned the northern pole to find a clue as to how the Sentinels had jumped. The Sentinels could hone in on the Slipspace destinations but could not generate Slipspace themselves. After the fleet vaporized what was left of the Sentinels, the fleet moved into the planet's atmosphere. The fleet met with little resistance from the Sentinels and Voro recognized the holy Forerunner scriptures on the walls and ground. Voro ordered Y'gar to Pulse the Greeting of the Ancients, though he doubted there were any Forerunners present. Instead, he picked up a signal from another Covenant ship, the Bloodied Spirit. 'Mantakree was able to triangulate the signal of the ship and ordered his Hunter pair to muster the reserves from every ship in the fleet because he was going to lead the assault. When he discovered the Core Room Antechamber he ordered all ships to the "OVERARCH" attack pattern and to prepare for an orbital descent. Battle on Onyx Soon after, Voro Nar 'Mantakree, along with his Hunter pair Paruto Xida Konna and Waruna Xida Yotno, led the attack on the ground, pursuing the Spartan-IIs and Spartan-IIIs with the help of the N'Noro Warrior Crèche, E'Toro Warrior Crèche and R'Lan Warrior Crèche all the way to the Core Room Antechamber. For more protection he ordered his troops to carry Jackal Gauntlet Shields. His Elite troops believed this was a great dishonor. But Voro wanted his troops to be prepared for anything. They must wear them so they wouldn't lose that world like they lost the first Halo. After a wave of troops were sent in front of him he led the attack from the second wave. When he reached the Core Room Antechamber he found Spartan-051 mortally wounded. He was about to kill Spartan-051 with his Energy Sword, before the two were both killed by the FENRIS Nuclear Warheads that the Spartan had triggered. References Category:The Covenant Category:Elites (Characters) link title